Chocolate
by Sakura-Maylo-G
Summary: When Kagome brings chocolate from her time to share with the gang, she has a hard time stopping InuYasha from eating it all! But they both forget one important detail: InuYasha's a DOG demon! It's going to be a rough night for a doggy friend! [oneshot]


Author's Note: Okay, my first one shot! I hope it's good. I'm not too good at humor either but I hope you all love it.  
  
Dedication: Thanks to Harpy who gave me the idea. Mesa 'ove yoo!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYashiee so don't sue!  
  
Chocolate  
  
"Here InuYasha," Kagome said as she handed out her usual gifts from the future. Candy for Shippo, chips and Raman for InuYasha, and pop and salads for Miroku and Sango. Oh and the best cat food for Kirara.  
"I've got an extra treat for you guys today," Kagome said happily. Everyone looked at her expectantly. Digging once again into her large bag, she pulled out five large packs of brown things. InuYasha and Shippo sniffed them carefully.  
"What is it?" Shippo asked, hopping onto Kagome's shoulder for a better view. "Her...she's... Hershe's? What's that?"  
"It's called Hershey's chocolate bars."  
"Chocolate? What's that?" inquired Sango.  
"Another one of Kagome's future inventions that's for sure. Is it as wonderful as all of the other ones Kagome?" asked Miroku, peering at the package.  
"Yep. A chocolate bar is a brown bar made of this really good stuff made from coco beans. Hershey is the company that makes it. But there are many other companies."  
"So, do you eat it?" InuYasha asked, sniffing the package.  
"Yeah. Here. You can each have one. I've got more but you may not like it," Kagome said as she passed out the bars. Sango and Miroku each took their, examined it, then figured they needed to take off the paper before eating it. Shippo, who was used to getting candy from Kagome, slipped off the paper quickly and took a large bite. InuYasha however...  
"InuYasha! You need to take the paper off before you bite it!" Kagome cried, grabbing the half bitten chocolate bar from his hands. Slipping off the paper, she hand the bar back and watched him as he took a bite. Glancing around, she watched all of their expressions.  
Shippo's eyes had gone wide, just like they always do when he gets new candy and Sango looked very pleased. Miroku took another bite and smiled but didn't seem amazingly pleased. InuYasha however, was a whole different matter.  
His eyes had grown five inches all around and he looked at the bar, staring at it in a loving way. After a few seconds he through the other half into his mouth and chewed slowly, savoring the taste.  
"Well?" Kagome asked, smiling.  
"It's wonderful!" Sango and Shippo said at the same time.  
Miroku smiled before answering, "It's okay. A little too sweet for my taste. Good though."  
Kagome turned to InuYasha who was still chewing, "How is it?"  
InuYasha looked at Kagome before answering, "Kagome," he said, looking down at the wrapper in her hands, "This... this chocolate... it's amazing. It's so good... I would do anything to get it... it's just incredible."  
"Anything InuYasha?" Shippo said slyly.  
InuYasha turned to Shippo, "Yeah, anything. Will you give me some Shippo if I do what you tell me to do?"  
"InuYasha..." Shippo said, smiling, "If you want more chocolate, kiss Kagome on the lips."  
The whole group froze. That is, except for InuYasha. Shippo closed his eyes, waiting for InuYasha's fury. But it never came. He peeked his eyes open to see InuYasha staring at Kagome.  
"Kagome..." InuYasha whispered softly, staring at Kagome's lips.  
Kagome froze.  
'He's really going to do it. He'll actually kiss me for more chocolate,' Kagome thought as InuYasha walked over and stood over her.  
"Inu... Yasha?" Kagome whispered.  
"InuYasha I was just joking!" Shippo cried as InuYasha bent down, grabbing Kagome's hand.  
InuYasha's head snapped over to Shippo and Shippo finally saw that fury.  
"Joking? You mean that I was about to kiss Kagome and you were joking?" InuYasha said, his voice cold and hard.  
Shippo gulped before nodding slightly.  
'Poor Shippo. He doesn't deserve the beating InuYasha is going to give him,' Kagome thought watching InuYasha get ready to get up and throttle the poor little kitsune, 'I've got to do something.'  
And without thinking, Kagome pulled InuYasha to her, kissing him. Everyone gasped loudly. Kagome's eye's slipped close and after a moment, InuYasha's did too. After a few minutes, they stopped, only to zoom to the other sides of the campsite.  
'I... I can't believe I just did that!' Kagome thought as she clutched her chest. Her heart was beating like crazy.  
'I... I can' believe she just did that!' InuYasha thought. His heart was pounding in his chest and after a moment, he glanced over at Kagome.  
Taking a breath, Kagome stood and walked to her pack.  
"Here InuYasha. You... we... we kissed. You get chocolate," she said, throwing him another pack. He stared at it for a moment.  
"Dig in," Kagome said happily. He smiled at her before ripping off the paper and digging in.  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sighed before leaving to a river to wash off their hands. Chocolate was all over them and they wanted to get it off.  
"Um... Kagome?" InuYasha murmured, and Kagome turned to him.  
But Kagome didn't get to answer him. The sight of his mouth, covered in chocolate, made her burst out laughing. He wiped his mouth off with his hatori before smiling sheepishly at her.  
Once she had finally calmed herself, Kagome waited for InuYasha to ask her his question.  
"Um... can I have more?"  
"You really love that chocolate?" Kagome said, as she dug in her back once again.  
"Kind of... ya," InuYasha said, smiling at her as she started to hand him another one.  
But before he could take it she whipped it back. Giving her a confused look, he looked up at her and cocked his head.  
Smiling Kagome said, "Are you willing to kiss me again to get another one?"  
InuYasha lowered his head a bit and blushed a deep red, "I would kiss you even if I couldn't get any chocolate. That's just a plus."  
Kagome smiled, "Then if you want more, you better start kissin' me!"  
  
Quite a few hours later and deep into the night, Kagome was curled in InuYasha's arms, happily sleeping. InuYasha, who was leaning against a tree, wiped off some more chocolate from his lips before resting his head against the tree bark. Chocolate wrappers surrounded them. InuYasha sighed, contempt.  
InuYasha had fallen in a deep love with two things this night. One, chocolate, and two, Kagome. She had kissed him over ten times, each long and pleasurable. And, he got lots of chocolate for it all. That was a major plus.  
Suddenly, InuYasha didn't feel so good. He heard a grumbling in his stomach and suddenly had the feeling that he was going to throw up. Quickly setting Kagome down, he jumped a few feet away before everything came tumbling out. The liquid that poured from his mouth was dark brown-black and at first he thought it was blood. But the smell his nose picked up was that of vomit and chocolate. After the liquid cam falling out, inuyasha turned back to Kagome who was still sleeping silently.  
'I've got to get this damn taste out of my mouth!' he thought as he dug through her bag.  
"Ah ha!" he cried triumphantly as he found the last three chocolate bars. Stuffing one into his mouth, he felt the great pleasure of the chocolate as it erased the awful taste of the vomit. After finishing the bar, he walked back over to Kagome. Picking her up slightly, she stirred in his arms.  
"Inu... Yasha?" she murmured, rolling over to face him. She blinked a bit before her eyes settled on him. She smiled softly.  
"You've eaten more chocolate haven't you?" she asked, smiling as she wiped off some chocolate from his lips. All he could manage was a nod. The nasty feeling in his stomach had returned.  
Dropping Kagome onto the ground, he rushed over to the trees just as the liquid came out again.  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, rushing to his side, "What's wrong?"  
In between mouthfuls, he managed to whisper what sounded like a "I don't know."  
After he finished, he grabbed the last two bars and stuffed them into his mouth.  
"You owe me three kisses now," Kagome said as she sorted through her first aid kit for something to calm his ragging stomach.  
"Not now Kagome. I'd be too afraid to kiss you. That brown-black liquid could come flying out again."  
Kagome froze.  
"InuYasha," she said, rising to her feet, "Your vomit was brown and black."  
"Yeah. So?"  
"Oh my God!" Kagome cried, digging into her bag once more.  
"What? What's wrong?!" InuYasha asked, before spitting out a bit more of the vomit.  
"You're half demon!"  
"Well yeah but what does that half to do with any of this?"  
"Everything!" Kagome cried as she finally found a small bottle made of what Kagome called 'plastic.' She quickly unscrew the lid and popped out many small white pills.  
"What are those for?" he asked as she quickly approached him.  
"For your stomach. InuYasha, you are a half demon. Half dog demon to be precise."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Chocolate isn't good for dogs. It hurts there stomach and makes them sick. You keep throwing up because of all the chocolate you ate. This stuff will, hopefully, calm your stomach."  
InuYasha just stared at her as she forced the pills down her stomach. How could his beloved chocolate turn on him?  
  
Once the sun had come up and InuYasha was completely rid of all of the chocolate his body had once held (it had been a very unpleasant night), they packed up and set out once again.  
"Kagome, when you go back to your time, can you bring back more chocolate?" Shippo asked as he sat on Kagome's shoulder.  
"Sure Shippo. I'm sure-" but InuYasha cut her off.  
"Forget about chocolate Shippo cuz you're never going to have it again!" InuYasha declared, "Chocolate is fowl stuff! Tricking people's minds and corrupting their stomachs! No one here will ever have it again!"  
"What!?" Shippo cried, beginning to protest. But one fist was all that was needed to shut him up.  
Kagome smiled, 'He still doesn't realize that he was the only one affected that way by the chocolate because he's a dog,' Kagome thought before chuckling, 'The brave and strong InuYasha was brought down by a single bar of chocolate.'  
InuYasha stopped and turned to Kagome, "What's so funny wench?"  
"Oh nothing," Kagome replied smiling. Standing on her tip toes, she kissed his lips lightly, "No more chocolate for you big guy."  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note: Well I hoped you all loved it. Tank you so much for reading! Please R&R! And tanks Harpy for de idea! Mesa 'ove yoo! V  
  
Length: 6 Microsoft Word Pages; 1803 Words 


End file.
